


I Love You

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Adventures of Samantha and Deanna Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, I Love You, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: After years of possession, Sam finally says those three words. Now if she could just get Lucifer to return them...





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for Falling In The Heat of The Moment. Takes place following it and contains spoilers for said fic.

“I love you.” It was in the Amazonian rainforest that those three words first passed her lips. If she had been in control she knew her teeth would’ve cut through her tongue, the words heavy even in her mind.

“You love me.” Lucifer repeated, slipping from her body into a manifestation of what she knew was the real him, an image that her mind reoriented to simply the male vessel he had once possessed. “I- thank you, Sam.”

Sam turned her head, looked at the image of the Archangel as he stared across the trees, her own gaze finding the pink dolphins moving along the water.

“That isn’t what you’re supposed to say.”

“Do I have to say it, Sammy?” Sam pressed into his side, closed her eyes. “Do you truly need to hear the words? I know you know, just as I have known how you felt for years now.”

“Words mean more when said allowed.”

“Do they?”

Sam turned her head again, waited until Lucifer’s eyes met her own. “ _Yes_.” A smile graced the Archangel's lips as he pressed his forehead against hers, their spirits wrapping around themselves.

“I suppose I can see the appeal.”

“Lucifer.”

“Sam.” He pulled her in for a kiss, the feel of it sharp and icy and everything she had grown to love. _Something is wrong with me._

“Say it.”

“Make me.” He hummed and she huffed and annoyed breath before twisting their position, pinning her Archangel to the ground. “Aw, Sammy. I didn’t expect you to want to play.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be this difficult. It’s hot Luce. _Please_.” The archangel hummed, tugged her down by her hair for another quick, deep kiss.

“Say yes.”

 _“Yes._ ” She muttered, shifted so she was straddling his waist.

“I love you.” He breathed, the scene around them melting to Loki’s bedroom. “I love you, Samantha Winchester.”

“I love you, Lucifer.” Sam breathed in return, inhaling sharply as their clothes disappeared from their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
